moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
History of the Stormwind Army
The History of the Stormwind Army is a book researched and written mostly by Rosielyn Seyfried. The book is organized into sections, which focuses on the history of certain aspects of the Stormwind Army. The Stormwind Navy and associated Air Corps is not focused on. The following Article is the contents of the book. ((Not Yet Published IC.)) Preface The general purpose of this book is introduce and expand upon the history of certain topics both new and old to the Stormwind Army, as well as explain their role. This book is meant to serve as a history resource and introductory book to certain aspects. A special thanks to the professors of literature and history at the Royal University of Stormwind and the Old University of Stormwind for providing advice. They will be properly cited by name in references. I would also like to thank my Court Steward, James Foresmith Meyler, for helping me understand in detail some of the concepts of the ground forces of our Army. He served in the Great Wars and has served in the Stormwind Army for a total of thirty years before retiring to my personal service as head of my personal retinue. Section One: General History of the Stormwind Army Roots In The Stormwind Militia Let it be known that the Stormwind Army as we know of it today has not always been the blue and gold colours that we have come to associate with the Kingdom's Army. Rather, the very militia that freed us from the grip of the Arathorian Empire was only slightly above the par of a peasant uprising. This militia, with numbers from the thousands to tens of thousands, was by no means organized or even proper in its form. But yet this is where the start of our Kingdom's Army begins. While our army wouldn't be officially founded until 131KC, a line can be traced back all the way to 5PC with the assumed founding of the Stormwind Militia in the beginning movements of the war for Stormwind's Independence. The common line was the founder and commander of this force, Logan Wrynn. Who would later become Logan I after Stormwind's Independence was won. From this moment onwards, an unbroken line of Wrynns have helmed the command of the Stormwind Army and its predecessors. Another common line was the reported use of the lion on the later uniforms (3-1PC). While the lion was used in a nationalistic context, and not out of loyalty for the Wrynns, it helped established the House of Wrynn in the long run as the bearer of this force. Otherwise, the militia was shortlived force, and when independence was achieved, most men returned to the farms and promised pieces of land. Though a sizable minority would go on to serve in the House of Wrynn Retinue, and directly serve the King and his ambitions. It was in this retinue where the Army became to truly take shape. We will go into this subject in more detail in other sections. House of Wrynn Retinue First Reformation: Aftermath of Mary Brightwood's Rebellion The Age of Plenty The Age of Conquest The Age of Peace First and Second Orcish Wars Rebuilding and Third War Second Reformation: Modernization Current State Section Two: Arms and Armor of Past and Present The Stormwind Militia House of Wrynn Weapon Standard First Reformation State of Status Quo Post-Age of Conquest Second Reformation Section Three: Ranks and Organization The Stormwind Militia House of Wrynn Model First Reformation Gradual Change First and Second Orcish Wars Rebuilding and Second Reformation Current State Section Four: Manpower The Stormwind Militia Strict Seperation of Classes First Reformation Post-Reformation Preference On Drafting First and Second Orcish Wars Patriotic Enlistment Second Reformation: Need For Educated Persons Current State Section Five: Battlefield Tactics Stormwind Militia: Guerilla-Centric Tactics Strict Infantry-Cavalry Ratio First Reformation Stiff Status Quo Small Scale Introduction of Gunpowder-based Weapons First and Second Orcish Wars Second Reformation: Large Scale Use of Gunpowder-based Weapons Current State Category:Stormwind Army Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Documents Category:Books